The Special Two Collection
by Miss Peg
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based around Naomi and Emily.
1. Drabbles part 1

**Notes: **As part of the Skins Big Bang on Livejournal, this year we've been having a game of drabble tag, since I've written LOADS of drabbles I thought it was time I shared some of them on here. Each drabble (which, for those of you who don't know, is a story in around 100 words) is headed with the prompt used and the person who left the prompt. This is a collection of Naomily related drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

The Special Two Collection

**1. It seems like more than distance between us (reddawg82)**

The distance between us didn't matter, three feet, three houses, three streets. Emily could have been on the moon for what it mattered. The distance wasn't the problem though, that only made it worse. Living in such close proximity, sleeping in the same bed, it made it feel like a constant battle between the physical separation and the emotional distance. That's the distance that mattered, that's the distance that took over our relationship and made it impossible for us to ever find our way back to each other.

**2. The truth may be out there, but the lies are inside your head.  
>- Terry Pratchett, "Hogfather", footnote (tromana)<strong>

Naomi mattered.

There was no doubt in Emily's mind that Naomi was and always would be the most important person in her life. She'd been her first love, her first lust, her first everything. She'd come out because of how much she'd fallen for the girl with the blue eyes.

But then she'd broken her heart. Not just broken it, but smashed it to pieces and trampled over it repeatedly until her whole family knew every little detail about the affair.

Then it had become even harder to persuade herself that Naomi still mattered.

**3. Te Amo (reddawg82)**

We danced all night in our Mexican outfits, drinking tequila and making tacos. Emily stared at me from across the room as I did a strip tease, slipping out of my sombrero and revealing my brand new underwear. She placed her hat on my head and handed me the tequila, which we drunk some more until I could barely stand. Then we stumbled through the house and I fell on top of her outside the bedroom door. There we kissed; a long, passionate embrace that left my heart beating in my ears.

'Te amo,' Emily grinned, pulling me to my feet and taking me into the bedroom. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but my mind was fuzzy and as soon as Emily's bare skin had collided with my own, I couldn't think of the words.

**4. I kissed your lips and I tasted blood (reddawg82)**

I smacked you, hard. You deserved it. You broke my fucking heart into a thousand tiny scraps, which you brushed away so carelessly. You acted like it didn't matter and your mistakes were part of some fucked up version of yourself. I understood, I've always understood you more than you realised.

Your lip bleeds. Only a little. But it's enough to make my tiny scraps of heart reform into a shape that resembles the love that each part still holds. Regardless of everything you've done to me, as much as I know you don't deserve anything but my hatred, I still love you more each day.

I entangle my fingers through your hair, tugging your face towards mine and I crash our lips together. I taste blood, your blood and I know that you don't care that you're bleeding because I'm kissing you and that's all you've ever really wanted.

**5. For every minute you are angry you lose sixty seconds of happiness. - Ralph Waldo Emerson (tromana)**

Since that morning on the rooftop, Emily had been angry. So fucking angry that she couldn't breathe or see anything but the pain, the anger. She didn't want to feel it, had been proactive in moving on with her life, if only to help shed the pain. But nothing would change what happened; nothing would cover over the cracks in her relationship. Why she stayed, she didn't know, she couldn't quite decide. Perhaps she just didn't want to go home, or maybe part of her hoped that things would change. Instead, she spent too long feeling angry. Even when she was out with Mandy or all of their friends, she couldn't feel anything else. There was no time for happiness, all those wasted minutes, hours, days. She couldn't handle it anymore. All she wanted was to smile a genuine smile, not wish her whole life could be erased.

**6. Beauty in the breakdown (youtoxic)**

Living with Naomi after discovering she'd cheated wasn't normal. Emily knew that and yet she didn't want anything different. She loved to watch her sleeping, or pretending to sleep, as she cried on her side of the room. She loved to listen to her sobbing. She liked watching her getting fucked because the suffering was just too much and she liked to watch her smash the odd plate because she was so fucking angry with herself.

It sounded strange when she thought about it, when she considered telling her friends what she was doing. But, the truth was, it was so beautiful. She loved everything about her girlfriend and this; it was just one more part of her to love.

**7. The Wicked Witch of the West was framed (tromana)**

"You burnt the bacon!" Emily announced, lifting the grill out of the oven.

"I did not," Naomi retorted, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Then why is it black?"

"I don't know,' she muttered. 'Maybe because you seduced me mid-cooking."

"You still burnt it,' Emily complained, unwrapping herself from Naomi's arms. 'You're like the Wicked Witch of bacon."

"The Wicked Witch was framed."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Always," Naomi grinned, pulling Emily back into her arms, putting the grill on the hob and kissing her passionately.

'You still burnt the bacon.'

'It was worth it.'

**8. Penguins mate for life... Be my penguin? (reddawg82)**

'You'll always be my lobster,' Naomi grinned, her nose resting against Emily's.

The lips that had reached so close to Naomi's were quickly pulled away leaving her pouting and wanting more. Emily, however, looked anything but pleased.

'I don't wanna be your lobster anymore.'

'Why not?' she raised an eyebrow.

'It reminds me of the past,' Emily noted, her eyes downturned. 'Of before. I want to start again, with new things.'

'Okay, what else mates for life?'

'Swans?' Emily suggested.

'I don't like them, they're vicious.'

'And you're not?' Emily laughed.

'Fuck off,' Naomi rolled her eyes, a grin still fixed on her mouth.

'There's always penguins.'

She nodded her head, knelt down on the ground in front of Emily and took her hand carefully in her own.

'Emily Fitch, will you do me the honour of being my penguin?'

'Only if I can be one of those cute ones like in Happy Feet.'

'Fine.'

'Then yes.'

**9. Do you believe in karma? (youtoxic)**

I loved her more than I could handle. I hurt her more than she ever deserved. She danced around and flirted with other girls in front of me, taunting me, haunting me with the reality of what I'd done. I wish there was a way I could stop it, stop her from feeling the pain, from conflicting pain back. But I can't, I just can't do it. This is my punishment, this is the world's way of saying fuck you right back.

**10. This is what we're living for  
>This is when we give into the moment and let go<br>- Here Right Now, from Ghost the Musical (tromana)**

I hadn't lived for years, too distracted by the feelings I tried to hide inside, too busy pretending I was something I'm not. I couldn't handle life as it wanted to be, so I made it something else just to protect myself from pain. Now I can't. I kneel in front of Emily; our hands cup each other's faces as we do blowbacks. I don't give a fuck about the blowbacks; I'm only doing it because I want Emily to touch me. But having her touch me means everything changes. There's no going back now. The spliff lay unattended on the ground and our lips mashed together in rapid, successive kisses. I can't stop it. It scares the fuck out of me, but this is the moment I've been waiting for.


	2. Drabbles part 2

**Notes: **Some more Naomily (and a couple just Naomi or just Emily) drabbles from drabble tag.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

The Special Two Collection (part 2)

**11. Comatose (youtoxic)**

She lay there on the bed.

Comatose.

Her eyes shut tight. Her hands down by her sides. Her feet together.

I sat beside her for hours, for days, weeks and months. I couldn't remember time passing, or feel the days drift away. I couldn't think about our tickets to Goa, or university, or even having a fucking shower.

There was nothing else to do, nowhere else to be, but by her bedside. Waiting. Hoping. Even praying that one day, she would wake up.

**12. It's much too late to be afraid. (youtoxic)**

I lie in her arms, her firey skin brushing against mine as I move out of her sleeping embrace. I sit on the dirt floor, wrapping my jumper back around my body as the cool night catches my skin. A lump sits painfully in my throat. I should be scared, petrified, ready to run. I probably will, eventually. But right now, I'll just go back to sleep, curl up in her arms and pretend that I don't need to be scared.

**13. Papercut (reddawg82)**

'Ow, ow, ow,' Emily squealed, dancing around in a circle with one foot off the floor and her finger in her mouth.

'What's happened?' Naomi asked, rushing across the room towards her. She caught her as Emily almost fell over, helped steady her as Emily planted both feet on the floor and wiped away a stray tear.

'I'm fine,' she assured her, taking her finger out of her mouth, before squealing and placing it back in again.

'No you're not, what's wrong?' Naomi demanded, cupping her face.

'I got a fucking paper cut,' Emily screamed as she shook her finger then held it tightly in her other hand.

'Let go,' Naomi snapped, taking her hand and analysing the minute cut, she rolled her eyes. 'It's fucking tiny.'

'It fucking stings,' Emily winced as Naomi's breath hit the small cut.

'You'll be fine,' Naomi smiled, resting her lips against the injury and leaving a soft kiss upon Emily's skin. 'How does that feel?'

'How does what feel?' Emily asked, reaching for Naomi's mouth and kissing her passionately.

**14. I'm like a bird, I only fly away... (reddawg82)**

I'd always been a bit of a free spirit; ever since I hit puberty.

Before then I just followed my mum around religiously, as though everything she said or did mattered most of all. Then something changed, I didn't know what at the time, but it scared me.

So I ran.

When it came to choice of secondary schools, I chose one different to all of my friends. I purposefully made myself a loner, the weird girl with the button earrings who never got too close, who never made friends because she was always running away.

That was part of my free nature, nothing ever lasts and I didn't want to be burned so I burned everyone else first.

**15. Sometimes life can taste so sweet  
>When you slow it down<br>You start to see the world a little differently  
>When you turn it upside down<br>- Upside Down by Paloma Faith (tromana)**

Naomi first started doing handstands when she was in primary school. She was the only girl in her class who wore trousers, thanks to her mother's insistence that her child be equal to the boys. That meant she could stand on her hands for as long as she wanted without worrying about the boys seeing her underwear.

She liked to see things from that angle. It was different. The boys played football on the ceiling and everyone lived life upside down. She wondered if one day they'd invent a house where everything was the wrong way around. Though she imagined that soup and orange juice would go everywhere.

Even her upside down world had flaws.

**16. My heart is like glass, handle with care. (youtoxic)**

My heart is a piece of diamond, hard and impossible to break. It's too precious that I don't let anyone near enough to touch it, just in case.

My heart is a piece of wood, burning bright and consuming me. It's so hot that it hurts but I can't help feel love and accept love back.

My heart is a piece of glass, fragile and damaged in a storm. It's vulnerable now, it might break and I can't handle that but there's nothing I can do to fix it.

**17. Like drowning (youtoxic)**

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't even move. The air had disintegrated and all traces of oxygen had been removed. A murky haze surrounded me until all I could see was destruction. The cold consumed me, froze my heart and shattered my limbs. It hurt too much. I didn't expect it to ever disappear or get better, so I did the only thing that I could think of and I jumped.

**18. One day I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. (keffyrules)**

I left her like she left me, broken and confused by the other's actions. I told her I'd been planning to go all along, once college had finished and our exams were through. I only stayed because Freddie disappeared and my family needed me. I'll come back, one day. Maybe not for a while, years perhaps, but it didn't matter when or even if. I had to let her go; I had to show her that love can't be the fix for all the world's problems. I think she knew deep down, but I had to show her the way.


End file.
